1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to settling basins and particularly to sludge suction units intended for use in such basins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sludge suction equipment for manual operation in removing sediment from basins and to a certain extent automatic operation has been in use for quite some time. However, in cases when the sludge suction equipment has included a hose and the equipment has been propelled by means of cables, it has not been possible to achieve automatic operation up to now.